This invention relates to a receptacle device for removably receiving and supporting an external generally longitudinally extending utilization member and includes an electrically insulating body with a rigid support shaft extending away from the body.
Receptacle devices for removably receiving and supporting an external utilization member such as a fishing pole are known and have been used in the art. These receptacles typically take the form of a recessed cylindrical container provided in the upper horizontally extending surfaces of the side walls of a fishing boat. These devices also may take the form of a portable device wherein a metallic canister or cylindrical container is clamped or secured to a rod which is driven into the surface of the earth or into a riverbed between the banks of a river. These devices are utilized to retain a fishing pole or other fishing equipment to free the operator of the task of having to continuously hold the fishing pole. These devices have the disadvantages in that the fixed receptacles in the side walls of a fishing vessel will accommodate only one fishing pole or utilization device. Further, the portable devices, such as are used in a riverbed, have the disadvantage that a hazardous shock can be presented to the operator during the installation of the device if an underlying power or electrical cable is present below the riverbed. Further in the case of the portable devices, separate tools such as a hammer are necessary to install the device and in either case the devices do not accommodate more than one utilization device such as a fishing pole, or the like.
These and other disadvantages are overcome by the present invention wherein there is provided a receptacle device for removably receiving and supporting an external utilization member and which can be provided in a form to accommodate a plurality of utilization devices. In the case of a riverbed, the device provides a relatively safe method for its installation. Further, the receptacle device is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to assemble and install at a given location.